Faded Love
by PaigelovesSpin
Summary: Spinner's POV on the break up and Paige's POV. Will they ever get back together. Its get really cute later on in the story.
1. Spinner's POV

** Ok so i admit that i took this story idea from someone on degrrassi-boards but it was just to cute and i wanna finish it. this is about spinner and paige spinner's POV then paige's POV. Its really cute. **

Spinner's POV. It's been 3 months since paige and i have broken up. I really miss her, i've never gotten over her yet i mean do you ever get rid of your first love? Paige was my everything and still is but since i don't talk to her she just a thing in the past. I thought i was a good boyfriend until i kinda fought over manny. Why did i do that i should have been fighting over how great paige is.

A new day today. Degrassi hasn't been the same since the shooting, i can't describe it its like, i can't describe it. Homeroom has been the worst all i pay attention to is paige and her _new_ boyfriend. I'm her real Hunnybee not this new guy know one else can say it to her like i did. I was never even going out with manny we just hung out.

Ok so me and manny might have flirt the slightiest bit but i would never had done that if i knew that me and paige would break up. I love her so much and now she doesn't even look at me. I can't even payattention in class cause i'm thinking about paige all the time. I miss her so much.

Now that i think about it i mean why did i make her pay for my car. That should have been me. If i was supportive during the trial this wouldn't of happened. No one will ever love her like i did I worshiped her. It hurts to look at our past because i know that those happy memories will never happen again.

I can remember our break up like it was yesterday she was soo pretty. She said it was of and instead of fighting i just said goodbye. They say people that make mistake have to live and learn. But i can't live without my Hunnybee. Even if i got made fun of saying Hunnybee or pumpkin i didn't care she i loved her too much.


	2. Paige's POV

**This chapter is gonna be like paige's POV but its also gonna be spinner's POV at the end then the story goes into an actual story not as much as just POV. **

****

Paige's POV. Spinner Mason he was and still is my first love. I stare at him in the corner of my eye in homeroom while i'm with my new boyfriend. But this new guy means NOTHING to me. He just helps the pain go away. I can see him siting there alone in the corner of the room writing maybe he writing things about our past. The truth is I never stop loving Spin. He messed up everyone gets another chance he should to i mean i love him. Love always gets another chance. Spinner doesn't understand I'm broken inside even if it doesn't look like it on the outside. I get home everyday and cry, only if he still loved me maybe we can get back together.

Spinner's POV, I've worked up the guts the memories are flashing through my head now. My heart is pounding. It's lunch now, and shes getting a bottle of water, I get up and walk over. My feet sink into the ground it was like quicksand. I can smell the sweet scent of Paige. I can almost feel her lip to mine.. She turns around and bumps into me. I hold her, and she looks up at me and i ooked at her. Look what i did now shes gonna hate me. I let her go and she just stares at me and then walks to her table. We may have said nothing but we both no what we were thinking. That was the best conversation i've ever had with Paige Michalchuck.

Paige's POV. Spinner and i just exchanged glances and we saw what was inside of eachother..... nothing. We saw nothing in eachother because we were both broken without each other.

I sat next to Jason "Hey babe."

"Hey" I said slightly

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." and they kiss. she sees Spinner walks by and she pulls away from Jason and they both look at each other.

Hazel says "Paige...Paige! Hello?!?"

"Sorry what."

"If i wasn't so sure about Spinner's past I'd say you want him bak in your life."

_It's TRUE ITS TRUE whay can't i just tell her that_ "What?!? What are you talking about."

"Ok"

"Um I gotta go."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Jason its ok you just stay here with Hazel."

"Bye"

She sees Spinner in the hallway he the only one there. She runs into the bathroom crying.

_to be continued..._


	3. I will save you

**I left off with paige bring in the bathroom and its gonna led off to that it gets really good. **

****

Spinner's POV. Wait why is Paige crying did i do something i wouldn't wanna hurt her. Maybe i should go talk to her. Yea i'll go talk to her

"Hey! Spinner"

"What? O hey Marco."

"What's up? Um you know thats the girls bathroom."

"O heh yeah thanks soory it's been a long day."

"Ha its ok buddy, band practice after school today ok?"

"Yeah"

RRRIIINNNGGGG

dammit the bell. Paige walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened but i no why shes hurting. I should do something.

Thurday

Spinner drive his car to the flower shop and get to school early. He puts one rose on the inside of Paige's locker because he remember the combo. He gets away so knowone seees him. Paige and Hazel get to her locker and she opens it.

"oooo Paige how sweet Jason got you a rose, and it has a note on it."

she read it and it says _if you still love you know who this is from. _Just from that she new.

"Spinner." she says under her breath

just then Jason comes up.

"You got a rose?"

"Yeah and how sweet, you didn't have to."

she hugs him

" yeah don't mention it."

RRRIIINNGGG

"Dome on we're gonna be late for homeroom."

"Yeah coming." she closes her locker and her and Jason walk to class together. She sits down and she can feel Spinner's eyes on her and she feels said.

"Um, Mr. Simpson can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah sure."

a few seconds later spinner says, "can i get a drink?"

"Yeah quickly."

Spinner sees Paige in the hallway.

"Spinner please i know what you've been doing."

"What."

"Spinner the rose trying to follow me everywhere please stop."

"Paige you don't know no how much it hurts me evreday just to see you with Jason."

"I love you soo much and the worst part is you don't."

paige starts crying,"SPinner I have... a new boyfriend now please just stop you made a mistake."

"Thats just it I made a mistake. I made a mistkae! Paige if you don't love why are you crying now?!"

she runs up to Spinner and hugs him tightly and he hugs her

"It hurts for me to i don't even no why we broke up." she says

"Paige i love you soo much."

she kisses him and they kiss pationatly

"Spinner you to but, I just...can't."

she walks away back to class.

"Don't worry Paige I'll save you." He says to himself

_to be continued..._


	4. saved

**Hey guys I'm back thanks for the reviews. See I told u this would be a cute story. I love Spinner and Paige. This is the same setting and time as the last chapter but like only an hour difference or somethin so Spinner is in a different class. What ever is bold or underlined is important. **

Spinner's POV. Paige loves me i know she does. I gotta get her back its the only way. This is my time and if i dont do thiis write i wont get her back. I wrotes down the lyrics to Nelly's song Over and Over.Now I'm gonna just give it to her.

RRRIIINNNGGG

Spinner's POV. Finally school is over. I went home and I burn a cd with that song on it and i put it in a case sprayed it with the colone she gave me. and taped the cd and letter to paige's frontdoor.

ding dong

I ran as fast as i could

Paige: I'm coming! hold on.

she takes the letter up to her room and opens it.

To Paige just read this before u look at who it from,

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah

I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things

But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)

I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah

**I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
**

**I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving**

Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I like it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you)  


Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad,

With all my love Gavin Mason

Paige look at the letter and tears fell on to the paper.

"I have to see Spinner." She rushed his house and knocked on the door. Spinner answered the door.

"Paige?"

She just wraped her arms around him. He had the look and the feel thats hes wanted that hug forever.

"Spinner I love you and i want you to be back in my life."

Spiner was silent and enjoying the moment.

"Im gonna break it off with Jason."

"I've missed you so much Paige."

"I've missed you too....Hunnybee." They kiss very pasionatly.

"Hear lets go inside its cold outside." They still have let go of there hugs. They kiss all they way to the couch and start making out on the couch. They didn't stop it was like they were making up all those kissing moment from the past 4 months.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They cuddle on the couch after a while, shes laying on his side and he has his arm around her. They watched a movie and then fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Spinner was fasinated on how beautiful she was.

"wow." she woke up

"uuhhh what."

"i was just thinking how beautiful you were."

"awww I was just think how sweet you were." They kissed

"Wait a second what time is it?"

"Um, hold on aaa 10:37 AM."

"Oh no! crap!"

"What?"

"Me, Jason, Hazel and Jimmy were gonna go out to town last night."

"So?"

"He's gonna be mad at me and i don't wanna dump him when he's mad at me plus i just ditched Hazel. I never ditch Hazel."

"Alright, alright."

"I gotta go."

"see you later, I'll call you."

"k bye." they kiss goodbye

_to be continued..._


	5. Break up

Paige is at Jason's house.

KNOCK KNOCK

Jason: coming. Paige hey

he kisses her

Paige: Hi can we talk.

Jason.: Yeah but me first.

Paige: ok

he pulls out a small box

Paige: what is it

Jason: open it

Paige: Jason I-

Jason: come on

she opens it and its a Tiffany's braclet with a heart on it

Paige: Its sooo nice Jason I donno what to say

Jason: Start off with jason i love you and your the best

Paige: I can't accept this

Jason: What? Why?

Paige: I'm seeing someone else I wanna split.

Jason: Spinner

Paige: What?

Jason: I know you and ever since you and Spinner broke up you've been different. I can see you when you glance at him in classes. And when you see him in the hall u get nervous. Bye Paige

Paige: Bye

she walks out the door

Jason: Wait!

she turns around

Jason: You forgot this

Paige: Jason I can't take it

Jason: will you just look at it, read the heart

Paige: PMSM?

Jason: I told you I can tell

Paige: thank you...but i still can't take it.

Jason: Tkae it as a friendship gift. To keep your new relationship smooth.

Paige thanks

they hug. She goes over to Spinner's house

KNOCK KNOCK

he opens the door.

Paige: Hi!

she jumps into his arms. She puts his forehead against his.

Paige: Me and Jason just broke up.

Spinner: Thats good

they kiss and then he puts her down.

Spinner: Jimmy and Hazel are gonna meet us at the Dot, you wanna go?

Paige: Sure lets go now

Spinner: alright lets roll. I'm driving

Paige: I'm driving

they race to the car

Spinner: Alright you win this round

he pins her to the car gently and kisses her

Spinner: I'll drive on the way back.

Paige: HA

Spinner: I like the braclet whose it from

Paige: just you know a friend.

------

Jason at this house

Jason: Its on Paige you will be mine you just wait.

_to be continued..._


	6. The project

At school

Emma: look at how happy Spinner and Paige are together.

Jt, Toby and Liberty look over at Spinner and Paige at lunch and Paige is on Spinner's lap and there rubbing there noses against each other and laughing.

JT: i think its sickening.

Emma: It's soo cute

at the other side of the cafateris where Paige and her possey were.

Hazel: Guys we should see a movie tonight

Spinner: That sounds awsome

Jimmy: Sould we make it a drive-in?

Paige: definatly.

RRRIIINNNNGGGG

Paige: lunch is over already?! Spinner walk me to class

Spinner: Ok hunnybee

Ms. Kwan: Paige lets go

Paige: Bye hunnybee

Spinner: Bye

she kisses him

Ms. Kwan: ok class were gonna be doing projects on Greece because thats what are next book is gonna be like.So let me sign you up into groups. Ok um, lets have Hazel and Craig, Paige and Jason...

Paige: Ok jason what do you wanna work on?

Jason: How about Athens and Sparta you know the differences

Paige: Ok sound cool

Jason: Ok how about we get together at my house like at 4

Paige: Um...ok but it can't be too long because im going out to the movie w/ Spinner

Jason: O Spinner.... yeah it shouldn't be to long

_to be continued... _


	7. The Party

_**>>>> Sorryi havnt edited my story latley but i was workingon sibiling revenge. O and there was someone who left a review that wasnt that nice. If your gonna review be nice dont be a btch and you know who you are i read what kinda story you write and don't write about the bible and then dis me. **_

****

Monday 

Spinner: That was a great movie on Friday 

Paige: We barley saw it, if you know what i mean. 

Spinner: Well you know the parts we saw 

he kisses her. 

Jimmy: Hey guys since theres no school tomorrow party at my house ok so spread the word. 

Spinner: HEY EVERYBODY PARTY AT JIMMY'S!!! 

people in the hall all shouting in excitment 

Jimmy: Well that's one way onf doing it. See you guys there 

Spinner: Alright bye 

Paige: Okay now walk me to class. 

Spinner: my pleasure. 

At the Party. Paige is sitting on the counter andshe with Spinner, Craig and Ashley. 

Paige: Hey look Jason's here. Jason! Over here! 

Jason: Hey guys 

Spinner: Hey 

Jimmy: Spin can you come with me to get some cd's outta my car? 

Spinner: Um, ok. 

Jason: You want me to get you a drink. 

Paige: Sure, Ash what do you want. 

Ashley: Just a cola 

Paige: Diet for me 

Jason: Ok I'll be right back 

Paige: Look how nice he is. 

jason is at thedrink table and he puts a pill that desolved quickly into Paige's drink 

Jason: Ok back, Diet for you and regular for you. 

she takes a sip. Then makes a face like something was wrong. 

Jason: Something wrong. 

Paige: No this just taste you know a little different. 

Jason: Do want me to change it? 

Paige: No I'm sure it's fine. 

Spinner: Hey I'm back 

Paige: Hey you 

she kisses him. 

Paige: Let go dance 

Spinner: Ok 

they start to grind. 30 minutes later Paige starts to feel funny. 

Paige: uuuhh 

Spinner: Paige you ok you don't look so good. 

Paige: Thanks Spin. Thanks a lot 

she storms off 

she find Jason. 

Paige: Hey you 

Jason: O hi Paige. How's Spinner? 

Paige: He's good but nothing compares to you. 

she kisses him with fierce. Just then Spinner sees. 

Spinner: ... Paige? 

Paige: O hi looks like I'm back with Jason. 

she grabs jason ass. And kisses him again 

Spinner: Get off him you don't love him, you love me. 

Paige: What are you talking about Spinner I hate you I hate everything about you. I wish you never even exsisted. 

he storms out mad. hes sitting outside and he's crying. 

Jason: Spinner? 

Spinner: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!? 

Jason: Hey man it's not my problem that your girl like me more. 

Spinner: Yeah ya see thats the thing shes my girl not your. 

Jason: How about you back off. 

he pushes Spinner 

Spinner: How about youDON'T TOUCH ME! 

he pushes him hard on the face andJason falls on the ground. Spinner goes on top of him and starts bashing him. Then Jimmy and Craig comes outside. 

Jimmy: Spinner MAN! STOP! Stop Break it up! Craig! 

Craig: Guys chill 

They pull them apart and Jason has a black eye and brooze. Spinner has a brooze on his cheek 

Hazel: Guys! Come quick theres something wrong with Paige! 

they all follow Hazel and Paige doesn't look so hot and shes pass out on the carpet in Jimmy's room. 

_to be continued.... _


	8. After Party

They all walk into the room. And find Paige passed out on the ground.

Jason: O Shit

spinner goes running to her

Spinner: Paige?

Jason: O no

he gets up

Spinner: What did you do to her?!

Jason: Nothing

Spinner: Does this look like nothing?!

Jimmy: Spin, man chill

Spinner: I'm not gonna chill! What did you do?!

he gets his fist ready for a punch

Jason: Ok so I might have put something in her drink.

Spinner: You did what?!?

Jason: Um, E.

Spinner: You put E in her drink?!? Thats it!

he shoves him into a wall hard.

Jimmy: Spinner come down! Just chill ok, chill.

spinner rushes to paige. And picks her up.

Spinner: (calm voice) Someone get the door.

spinner drives her to the to Paige's house along with Hazel and Jimmy. Knowones was home

Hazel: Do you think she'll be ok?

Jimmy: I donno.

Spinner sits in the chair next tothe bedand holds her hand. A half anhour later.

Jimmy: It's getting late Hazel lemme drive you home. Spin you gonna stay here?

he nods yes. They leave. Spinner falls asleep still on the chair with his head on Paige's bed still holding her hand. Paige wakes up like at 2:36 in the morning and finds Spinner laying there. She brushes her hand through his hair, buzzed on one side smooth on the other. Spinner automacitcally wakes up.

Spinner: Paige!

Paige: What happened last night.

spinner get on her bed next to her. And hugs her tightly

Spinner: Do you love me?

Paige: Spinner of course I love you. I love youwith all my heart.

Spinner: Last night Jason put E in your drink and he kissed you and you told me you'd never wanna see ever again and so i went outside then me and Jason got in a fist fight. Then Jimmy and Craig split it up,Hazel came down said you were passed out. So i picked you up and brought you here.

Paige: Wow....

Spinner: Yeah

Paige: How can Jason do that to me? How can I be so stupid

Spinner: No it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be seeing much of him anyway becasue I kicked his ass he knows he shouldn't come near you or me now.

Paige: I'm so sorry Spinner.

Spinner: I'm just glad your ok.

she kisses him

Paige: I love you

Spinner: I love you too

she kisses him again on the lips. They start to make out then after a while they stop and go to sleep. Paige puts her head on Spinner's chest and her arm around Spinner's chest. Spinner puts his arms around her and she feel protected.

WEDNESDAY

Spinner and Paige come walking into degrassi Spinner is hugging her from behind and still walking. There both laughing

Spinner: I gotta go meet Armstrong

Paige: Ok bye sweetie

she kisses him goodbye.

Spinner: Wait

Paige: What?

He gives her a very passionate kiss

Spinner: See you in homeroom

shes smiles then walks to her locker

Jason: Hey Paige. How are you feeling?

Paige: How dare you even talk to me.

Jason: It was a mistake. I sorry for doing it.

Paige: Jason just don't talk to me!

Jason: HEY!

hesqeezes her arm hard

Jason: Don't you even talk to me like that. Alright?

then he sees Mr. Radtich and he lets go.

Jason: Hello Mr. Raditch.

Mr. Raditch: Good Morning Paige and Jason.

paiges runs away to home room with tears in her eyes.

(hey who does this person remind you of?)_ to be continuted...._


	9. Suspended

**Ok I wanted to add to the story soo much that i wrote this chapter like an hour after the AFTER PARTY chapter. And yes Jason is a lot like Rick I was trying to make him like that. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Spinneris in homeroom because he got back from Mr. Armstrong's. Not that many people there. Then Paige comes in with tearsin her eyes and she sits next toSpinner.

Spinner: Hey babe what's go-Paige? Paige what happened?

He hugs her and comfortsher.

Paige: Jason came up to me in the hall....

Spinner:What did he do?

Paige He grabbed my arm and threatened me.

Spinner gets up, looks angry

Paige: (still in tears) No Spinner don't do anything he's just gonna do it again when your not around.

Spinner: And your gonna let him?!?

Paige: No Spinner.

RRRIIINNNNGGGG

Paige: Spinner.... Just please stay here with me for now.

Spinner sits down and hugs her. He takes a look at her arm and it's broozed.

Spinner: He's not gonna get away with this.

Jason walks in. Paige's head is in Spinner's chest and Spinner sees him walk by. Jason head nods to them.

Spinner: What's your problem man!?!

Jason: I don't know what your talking about.

Spinner: You damn right know what I'm talking about.

Jason: Just go back to your girlfriend.

Spinner: Yeah that's right my girlfriend

He walks back

Jason: It's not like shes worth it.

Spinner quickly turns around and punches Jason in the jaw.

Paige: Spinner!

Mr. Simpson walks in

Mr. Simpson: GAVIN! Principal office! NOW!

Mr. Simpson helps up Jason from the ground and get him a tissue for his bloody mouth.

Afterclass Paige went to go look for Spinner then she sees him in the hall.

Paige: Spinner! Spinner What happened in there?

Spinner: Raditch called my parents I'm suspendened for about two days not that bad because it was one punch. But, I got a lot of heat from by parents grounded for three weeks.

Paige: Two days?!? Spinner I'm so sorry this is all my fault.

Spinner: Stop being so hard on yourself it's not your fault.

Paige: Just how am I going to without you to protect me.

Spinner: ... Well we always spend the day together.

Paige: What? We already skipped last year remember anyway how would they get the note Dylan doesn't go here anymore remember.

Spinner: Yeah but you get Dylan to say that he's your dad on the phone come on they'll never know.

Paige: FIne I'll call him.

Spinner: I'll be at your house say like around 9.

Paige: Ok see you there

Spinner: Well I gotta go there counting today as my first suspention day because the day just started.Bye.

He kisses her goodbye on the lips

Spinner: Wait one more

She grabs him and kisses him again.

Spinner: Yummyvanilla lip gloss.

Paige: hehe goodbyeSpinner.

_to be continued..._


	10. School Day

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately my bad. O and paceygirl4 or something I love your story "We love our Senior Trip!" That's really good. Thanks for the great reviews.**

Paige: (on the phone) ok Dylan you can't sound like you pretend to be dad.

Dylan: Ok

He hangs up and dials the schools number.

Secretary: Degrassi Community School how can I help you?

Dylan: Hello this is Mr. Michalchuk an-

Secretary: O Dylan is that you it's been a while I can recognize that voice from anywhere how are you?

Dylan: Um, fine I'm doing ok uh I have to go.

Secretary: Ok Bye

Dylan calls Paige

Paige: Well...

Dylan: She kind of new it was me.

Paige: What! What did she say?

Dylan: I said "Hello this is Mr. Michalchuk" and then she cut me off and new it was me.

Paige: So I have to go to school!

Dylan: Sorry.

Paige: It's not your fault I've got to go bye.

Dylan: Bye

At school Paige walks in with Hazel in the hall.

Paige: I don't know what I'm going to do Hazel he's everywhere.

Hazel: Just try to stay away fro-

Jason: Hello ladies

Paige: Stay away from me ok?!?

Jason: Fine. Just one thing where's your boyfriend?

He walks away

Paige: I can't believe him. Why did I ever go out with him?

Paige: Great lunch I'm starving!

Hazel: Yeah me too.

Paige: Let's eat outside

Hazel: Okay I'll meet you there I'll just get my jacket

Paige: Okay.

Paige walks outside and calls Spinner's cell.

Paige: Pick up.

Cell phone: This is Spinner's cell leave one, BEEP.

She hangs up.

Jason: Hey there you want to go to the back.

Paige: No!

Jason: Come on!

He forces her to the back of the school

Jason: You told me you loved me but that was just a lie wasn't it!

Paige: Jason stop I love Spinner!

He takes his arm and smacks her down. Paige starts to cry and he gets on top of her.

Jason: I played it cool but then you would rub it in my face kissing and hugging in front of me with him. I couldn't take it anymore!

Paige (crying): Jason

Jason: O Jason boohoo.

He gets his arm ready to smack her again.

Jason: This is for me and yo-

Then quickly Spinner comes in and tackles Jason.

Spinner: What are you doing? I warned you to stay away from her!

They get into a fist fight. Then Spinner punches him in the jaw. Then he shoulders Spinner against a wall. Spinner knees him then corners him and punches him. Jason gets out of it and runs away.

Paige: Spinner! Spinner are you ok?

Spinner: Hey, yeah. I am now.

He kisses her.

Paige: How did you know to come the timing was like a little to perfect.

Spinner: I was going to have lunch with you. I had my cell with me I was trying to call you like 15 minutes ago but your phone was busy.

Paige: Thank you again. I love you

Spinner: I love you too.

They kiss passionately.

Spinner: I better go before he tells a teacher I was here or something.

Paige: …Spinner.

Spinner: Yeah.

Paige: I'm going to report Jason after school today. Will you come with me?

Spinner: I'll be there.

Paige: great.

She kisses him bye.

_To be continued… _


	11. At the Police Station

**Sorry I haven't added a chapter but I've been really busy. Thanks for the good reviews guys. **

Spinner and Paige are driving to the station and they see Jason's car there.

Paige: That's Jason's car. What is he doing here?!

Spinner: I don't know.

Spinner parks the car and they walk into the station.

Jason: There! That's him. That's who attacked me.

Spinner: What? I was doing that in self-defense, to protect me and Paige.

Jason: Ihope you have a good lawyer because my dad is loaded and I have a good one. I'll see you in court.

He walks away.

Paige: I can't believe him!

Paiges runs out of the room and goes into the car.

Spinner: Paige!?

Spinner follows her. He try to get into the car and she locks it.

Spinner: Paige I have the keys.

He opens the car and gets in.

Paige: I don't want to lose you... again.

Spinner: What are you talking about?

Paige: Last time w- I was in court we didn't do so good together. Just the pressure that it put us all on. Were not going to be able to deal with it.

Spinner: Yes we will. We've both change since we broke up we loveeachothermore. We're closer now, I don't want to break your heart. Paige I love you so much, and even if we do get mad at eachother i still can't stop loving you it's just not happening. I wont be able to live.

Paige: Spinner, I love you too.

They move to the back seats. Paige brushes her fingers through hishair and theshare a pasionate kiss. They put their foreheads against eachothers.

Spinner: I hope you ready to take this guy down.

Paige: Oh he going down.

Spinner: Yeah he's going down.

He starts to ticked her.

Paige: haha Spinner stop haha.

Spinner: uuhh no haha

He pins her to the seat playfully and they start to make-out in the back seat of his car. Paige giggles.

Paige: I miss these times.

Spinner gently takes away the strand of hair in her face.

Spinner: You are so beautiful.

She smiles.

Paige: Your not so bad looking yourself .

He kisses her.

Spinner: We better get going. You know tell the parentals about this jackass.

Spinner reverses the car out of the parking lot and holds Paiges hand while driving.

_to be continued..._


	12. In the Court Room

Paige and Spinner walk into the court room. They look nervous, Spinner holds her hand.

"Well at least our parents understood everything" Spinner joked.

Paige looks at him "Not a time to be joking."

"Come on were're going to get through this"

"I hope so"

One hour past and they're getting to the good parts in the court room.

"Ms. Michalchuk did my client at all hurt you?" Jason's laywer asked to Paige.

"Yes! He pushed me! Then Spin-"

"Thats enough miss Michalchuk" the judge said.

"I would like to bring Gavin Mason up here" Jason's laywer said and Spinner walks up.

"Why did you touch my client you trespassed on property you shouldn't have been in the first place" she asked him.

"Ok if I didn't beat him up Paige wouldn't be hear to today that guy beat her. Have you seen the broozes!" Spinner yelled.

"Ok Mr. Mason come down" the judge told him. "I think we've had enough jury make your decision"

They all waited and waited to the jury to come out.

"It's good they're taking this long usually right?" Paige asked.

"Well it depends on-" Paige's laywer was interupted because the jury and judge came out finally came out.

"All rise" the baliff said.

"We thought about this for awhile back and forth on each side of the people's view and we made a decision. We find the the defedant which is Paige Michalchuk and Gavin Mason......"

to be continued....... please review


	13. Celebration?

"...not guilty this was a waist of time. I have two words for you three "highschool drama" that's all this is. Jason you will spend 3 weeks in jail for harrassment. You also can not be within 50 feet of Gavin and Paige because there will be a restraining order" the judge finished.

Paige and Spinner hugged in excitment.

"I'm so happy we should celebrate. We should have a party and invite everyone" Paige said.

"Yeah I'm so glad were made it through this so far" he hugs her tightly then they go call their friends.

"Yeah big party tell everyone at my house" Spinner told Craig

"Alright I'll be there, bye" Craig told him.

At the party Spinner's parents left because they wanted him to have a good time at the party. Everyone was having so much fun. Until Jason came through the party. He was very sneaky and knowone noticed he was there. After a number a drinks Spinner was a little drunk.

"Hey you want to dance" Spinenr asked Paige

"I thought you would never ask"

Spinner and Paige started grinding on the dance floor. Spinner starts kissing her neck from behind.Then Spinner looks up andon the other side of the room it's Jason. He gets an angry look on his face.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Spinner said with an angry face. Paigelooks up anddrops her smile.Spinner starts walking over to him.

"Spinner don't" Paige told him.

"No I'm going to finish this! What the hell are you doing here?!?"

"This is my last night for a while might as well spend it at a party" Jason told Spinner.

"Well, not at this party"

"Oh yeah are you going to make me get out?" he pushes Spinner's shoulder.

"Spinner don't start" Marco told him while puting his arm in frint of him.

"I'm trying not to" Spinner said under his breath.

"Oh what was that you're a chicken? You can't fight?" he keeps pushed Spinner. Then Spinner finally snaps and punches him and they start to fight everyone is trying to break them apart.

"Stop!" Paigeget in the middle and trys to break it upbut just thenSpinner pushes Jason and Jason bangs into Paige.She falls to the ground.

"Oh what a good boyfriend" Jason says to him.Spinner looks down and Paige is just looking at him.

"What? No Paige. That wasn't my fault- I" Spinner looksat her with puppy dog eyes.

"Spinner" she starts to cry then she trys to get out of the house.

"Paige no!" he trys to grabs her.

"No! Don't touch me!" she snapped back. She walks down the road and Spinner just watches her.

"...Paige..." he says while crying under his breath.

please review....to be continued.


	14. Walk Away

Spinner is in his room acting really sad right before school. He's lying on his bed just laying there and wondering how he should get Paige back. He took it too far, he wanted to fight and she said to stop and she got hurt. He goes on his computer and listens to some music then Ben Harper comes on. His song "walk away" and Spinner really listens to the words.

"Maybe that's would I need to do" he said to himself really sadly. He burns a CD for Paige with that song on it. He gets in his car and goes to school. He walks down the hallway and Craig sees him.

"Hey man what's up" Craig said.

"Um, I can't really talk right now, ok?"

"Uh yeah sure I'll see you after school?" Craig said as he waved him goodbye.

"Yeah" Spinner sees Paige at her locker. She's looking a picture of her and Spinner together.

"Paige" She looks up and she turns back to her locker. "Paige I'm not expecting you to talk to me, like me or even hangout with me. Just take this please and really listen to the word because then you'll know what to do" He hands the CD to her and she takes it. "Thank you"

The bell rings and Spinner goes to class. Paige walks into her class and sits down and she puts the CD in her disc man to listen to it and listens to the lyrics.

Oh no- here comes that sun again.  
And (that) means another day without you my friend.  
And it hurts me to look into the mirror at myself.  
And it hurts even more to have to be with somebody else.

And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away.

With so many people to love in my life, why do I worry about one?  
But you put the happy in my ness, you put the good times into my fun.

And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes - sometimes,  
you just have to walk away - walk away and head for the door.

We've tried the goodbye so many days.  
We walk in the same direction so that we could never stray.  
They say if you love somebody than you have got to set them free,  
but I would rather be locked to you than live in this pain and misery.  
They say time will make all this go away,  
but it's time that has taken my tomorrows and turned them into yesterdays.  
And once again that rising sun is droppin' on down  
And once again, you my friend, are nowhere to be found.

And it's so hard to do and so easy to say.  
But sometimes, sometimes you just have to walk away, walk away and head for the door.  
You just walk away - walk away - walk away.  
You just walk away, walk on, turn and head for the door.

The class ends and she looks for Spinner. She sees him outside.

"Spinner" Paige try's to catch up to where he is. "I listened to it."

"You did? I love you Paige but I've got to walk away. Just like the song if you love someone you have to walk away sometimes. I can see you don't like me either since the party. I'm sorry" he leaves and Paige is by herself.

"But Spinner I love you too" she says to herself.

To be continued.

Please review


	15. The Spring Dance

**Thanks for the great reviews.)**

It's been two weeks since Spinner and Paige had spilt and they are both depressed. But, they don't let anyone know they feel it on the inside. Craig, Ashley, Jimmy, Hazel, Spinner and Paige are sitting together at lunch inside.

"Cast your votes for this year's prom king and queen" Liberty yelled in the cafeteria.

"So the big dance is coming up on Friday. This one is going to be better then last years and we got to make it on time to this one" Jimmy said looking at Spinner. Craig is laughing.

"Yeah, you guys missed almost everything last year" he said.

"I know one thing I'm taking Hazel" Jimmy puts his arm around Hazel.

"Yeah and I'm taking-" Ashley nudges him in the stomach when Craig try's to put his arm around her. She points her head over to Spinner and Paige. "Oh never mind."

"It's ok you guys can talk about the dance I was going to go" Spinner gets up from the table and Paige puts her head down.

"I'm going to go also" Paige said.

"Nice going guys" Ashley said talking to Jimmy and Craig.

Paige finds Spinner in the hall by his locker. She goes up to him.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he faces back to his locker.

"Spinner why is this so awkward" Paige joked.

"I don't know but, um I've got to go" Spinner walks away.

"Spinner I still love you" Paige tried to tell him. Spinner stopped walking to listen then he kept walking.

Soon enough it was the spring dance. Paige and Ashley were getting at Hazel's house and Marco and Craig were at Jimmy's.

"O Jimmy invited the guys and they're going to pick us up in the limo in like 15 minutes" Hazel told them.

"Who's going to be in the limo?" Paige asked

"Jimmy, Craig and Marco" Hazel answered.

"Oh ok just wondering"

"Why you weren't expecting Spinner to be there were you?" Ashley asked her.

"No of course not"

"Oh ok" Ashley said with a smirk.

"They're here" Hazel yelled. Jimmy, Marco and Craig walked through the door. Marco went up to Paige.

"I guess I'll be your date for this evening" Marco said while going up to Paige.

"Okay take me to the car Mr. Del Rossi" Paige smiled. They drove to the dance and they all danced together but the first slow song came on and Paige had nobody to dance with so she danced with Marco.

"Marco thanks for being a great friend. I love Spinner but I don't think he knows that" Paige said. Marco looked up and smiled.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Tell him? I tried but-." Spinner taps on her shoulder and she turns around and he's hold a rose. She puts on a big smile.

"Can I cut in?" Spinner asked.

"She's all yours, she not really my type" Marco joked.

"A tux wow you look nice" Paige asked him still smiling.

"O I almost for got a corsage" He pulled it out of his pocket and he slipped it on her wrist. He kissed her on the lips.

"Aw look Jimmy" Hazel interrupts them from their dancing and points to Spinner and Paige. "They're back"

They let go of their kiss and he holds Paige tighter, then the song ends.

"It's time to announce the prom king and queen!" Mr. Simpson said on the microphone. "And the winners are…" Spinner is hugging Paige from behind. "…Gavin Mason and Paige Michalchuk!" They walk up happy together and Spinner kisses her on stage. "Now it's time for the new king and queen to dance" Mr. Simpson walked off stage and played a song. That song was "walk away" by Ben Harper.

"Paige hey it's our song!"they bothlaughed.

"Come here" she kissed him on the lips. He held her tight.

Please review.


End file.
